Naciones
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: No son humanos, pero lucen como unos y actúan como unos la mayor parte del tiempo. Esconderse, encajar. Esconderse, mezclarse. Son un concepto, son un ser… pero no entienden nada sobre sí mismos.


**• Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia.  
><strong>• Titulo:<strong> Naciones.  
><strong>• Claim:<strong> Islas Británicas.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> Pseudo filosofía.  
><strong>• Disclamer:<strong> Hetalia es de Hidekazu, lo demás es mío -w-!  
><strong>• Notas:<strong> Algo que tenía olvidado, y apareció en el momento menos indicado. Ella podría ser interpretada como "María I de Escocia", no sé... justo ahora no recuerdo en quién pensé cuando escribí la historia.

* * *

><p>Se sentó en silencio, sobrecogido para decir cualquier cosa, no todos los días su hermano mayor lucía tan deprimido sobre algo. Sobre alguien. Inglaterra, a su lado, imitaba su posición, como si temiese cometer algún error irreparable, pero ninguno de los dos entendía la situación.<p>

—Está deprimido —Arthur, como siempre, remarcó los hechos—. No lo entiendo.

Gales tampoco entendía, ni se molestaba en intentarlo.

—No es la primera vez.

No, pero por primera vez Escocia parecía afectarse, y como siempre, Irlanda no estaba por ningún lado cuando se le necesitaba de verdad. Como si los gemelos pudieran hacer algo más aparte de bromear y hacer el payaso (que podían, diferente es que quisieran).

—No ha hecho mucho, sólo dormir, despertar y volver a dormir. No es saludable, aunque no es que vaya a morirse.  
>—Tal vez eso quiere —puntualizó Gales, viendo la posibilidad con curiosidad—. Improbable, no imposible. Roma murió, después de todo.<p>

_Roma se fue, Germania también, pero China sigue aquí_.

Tácito y no dicho, ellos no eran inmortales, pero bien podían parecerlo. Podían morir, pero no sabían cómo o por qué, sólo conocían que había esa posibilidad. En ese momento, oportunos como pocas veces, los gemelos hicieron su entrada en el salón con caras serias, una vez más, hablamos de cosas inusuales.

—Está deprimido —Arthur dijo una vez más—. Y ustedes están serios.  
>—Lo siguiente será que Francia guarde celibato —agregó Oliver, y su comentario como el de Arthur, fueron despreciados por los gemelos.<br>—Está deprimido porque ella está muerta —los gemelos explayaron, mirándolos con obviedad—. Y él la quería.

Irlanda tampoco puede entenderlo. No ha tenido rey al que ame con todo el corazón, aunque Brian Boru fue querido en el corazón de ambos; Gales e Inglaterra tampoco entienden, pero pronto lo harán.

—Francia lo ha hecho débil —Gales, como siempre, expresa su opinión con desdén.  
>—¿Tiene el mismo síndrome de Francis y su Juana de Arco?<p>

Irlanda no dice nada ni da a entender nada, no hay nada que entender ni que decir.

—Era humana —Inglaterra suspira—. Morir es lo que hacen los humanos. Si piensa deprimirse por cada uno de ellos, se volverá miserable.  
>—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor —Irlanda dice, guiñándole un ojo, es una vieja broma.<p>

Inglaterra y Gales entenderán un día… tal vez cuando sean mayores, tal vez en menos tiempo, Irlanda aprenderá también, puesto que el mostrarse comprensivo no significa que entienda la magnitud de los sentimientos de Escocia.

Ninguno lo hace.

—¿Qué tan mayor? —pregunta Gales, sin percatarse de la broma.  
>—No lo sabemos —admiten, mirando al galés con fijeza—. Un día puede que pierdas a alguien de la misma manera que Francia a su Juana de Arco. Tal vez entonces puedas entender —<em>podamos entender<em>, es un pensamiento.  
>—Los humanos no son eternos —Inglaterra suspira—. En un parpadeo su vida se va.<p>

Inglaterra ha muerto y revivido miles de veces, Irlanda también, Gales tiene lo suyo… y ninguno puede entender el dolor de la perdida, el sentir que algo de ti se va con ellos. Cuando uno muere otro lo reemplaza.

—¿Y nosotros qué somos?

No son humanos, pero lucen como unos y actúan como unos la mayor parte del tiempo. Esconderse, encajar. Esconderse, mezclarse.

_Pero sin morir ni entender_.

—Naciones.

Y es lo mismo a si hubieran respondido "humanos" o "gatos". Son un concepto, son un ser… pero no entienden nada sobre sí mismos, y es entonces que Irlanda piensa que no son tan diferentes de los humanos (que nunca lo han sido).

—Naciones —Inglaterra repite, despectivo.

Un día entenderán, un día… y es lo se han dicho toda la vida.


End file.
